Changing a Tire
by Talwyn
Summary: Santana's car suffers a blowout in the middle of nowhere that damages her car to the point where it is no longer safe to drive, so what can the Latina do until help arrives? Sunbathe!


**Authors Note:** This was originally written by myself for BrittanaCon 2015 and was originally published via the BrittanaCon Tumblr account.

* * *

We make decisions every day of our lives, hundreds of them. Some are made in the blink of an eye and forgotten almost as quickly. Some we agonise over for hours, days or even longer and then second guess constantly. Sometimes a decision will be proven good within seconds and sometimes it'll take years, if at all. Sometimes a decision will have you eating a salad for lunch rather than a cheeseburger and sometimes a decision will save your life.

I wasn't even conscious of the decision that saved my life, the one that had me backing off of the accelerator and slowing drastically even though the road was long and straight, the weather was clear and there were no other cars anywhere in sight. There are no warnings from the car I'm driving, none that I was consciously aware of anyway. No weird noises, no changes in handling, no odd vibrations to hint at what was about to happen. But the speedo needle drops from seventy past sixty and fifty to hover at around the forty miles an hour mark.

The loud bang that comes suddenly from the back of the car actually makes me jump in my seat and the back of the car tries to step out violently. Only instinct allows me to keep the car from spinning and somehow I manage to wrestle it to a stop on the hard shoulder. If I had been travelling much faster I would have had no chance. The car would have spun or even rolled, maybe even both, and I could well have ended up as a greasy smudge on the road.

I don't know how long I sit in the car, driver door open to let in the fresh air and head in my hands, before I climb out on still shaky legs to check out the damage. What I find makes me what to sit down again and for a moment I'm pretty close to losing my lunch. The rear passenger side tire is just gone, there are literally only shards of it left clinging to the now scratched and dented wheel. The wheel arch looks like it has taken a beating from flying rubber too, parts of it are dented or have had chunks of paint scraped off and at one point a jagged scrap of metal is sticking out from where it has been ripped from the surrounding bodywork.

I take a few moments to thoroughly curse the hire company I had rented the car from. God knows what kind of punishment that tire had taken over its life time, but it's obviously been enough to cause the spectacular bow out that I've been very lucky to be able to walk away from. Yes, I probably should have checked the car more thoroughly before I accepted it, but they should have been taking better care of their fleet than this. I promised myself that I'd be having some very strong words with them when I returned this hunk of junk.

I give the car a kick just for the hell of it but it honestly doesn't make me feel any better. Kicking it a second time just ends up with me hopping around on my other foot for a while and cursing. Still, there's a spare in a recess at the bottom of the trunk and I'm no stranger to changing wheels, so I start to haul my cases and bags out and stacking them on the hard shoulder.

The ninety-something degree heat and unforgiving sun makes the task unpleasant but at least my luggage isn't getting covered in mud and the shoulder was baked solid enough that the jack won't sink into it when I try to jack up the car. It doesn't take long to work up a sweat and I promise myself that I'll learn to travel much lighter in the future. In an attempt to cool down a little I pull off my button down and toss it onto the back seat of the car leaving me in just my sports bra and demin cut-off shorts. There's no one around to see me and I wear less to the beach anyway, so I'm not worried.

The carpet the covers the floor of the trunk pulls back easily and I'm happy to find a tire iron sitting on top of the spare wheel. I put it to one side before I pull out the wheel itself. It's one of those pathetic space saver wheels, thinner than a normal wheel and with a 50 mph speed limit sign painted on it. That means I'm progress is going to be slower going forward but slow is better than none at all and I'm happy to find the wheel is in good condition. There's no sign of rust on the hub, the tread looks deep and even and when I let it bounce off the road it seems to be holding pressure well.

It's only when I look for the jack that I realise there isn't one.

I look everywhere l can think of. There are no more recesses in the bottom of the trunk and while I find a space on one sidewall of the trunk that looks like something should be clipped there, the space is annoyingly empty. I check under the hood just in case, in the passenger foot-well and even in the glove compartment, basically anywhere that I hadn't already seen, but there is no jack anywhere and nothing that I can use as one. A quick look around my surrounding' shows nothing useful there either.

I give up.

There's no way I can life the car by myself and even if by some miraculous feat of strength I could, there's no way to hold it up while changing the wheel. I return to the driver's seat and grab a bottle of water out of my bag of supplies, pouring half of is down my throat and the rest over my head in an attempt to cool down a little.

My phone is sitting on the dashboard where I'd left it, a cable snaking down to the stereo where I had plugged it in after getting sick of what passed for acceptable entertainment on the local excuse for a radio station. As it turns out, there's no signal out here in the middle of nowhere. I try all the usual ridiculous things all people do when they can't get a signal. I get out of the car, I hold the phone up higher, I turn around holding the phone at arm's length, I even walk around the car to see if that helps. I look for higher ground but the horizon is pretty much flat for as far as I can see and while I contemplate climbing up on top of the car for a moment, I decide against that right now. Of course none of it actually helps and I just end up tossing the phone back onto the dash in disgust. Those satellite phones suddenly don't look as expensive as they had.

As far as I can tell I have two choices. I can wait with the car and hope someone drives past or I can walk back the way I have come or on to the next town in search for help. I can't remember seeing anyone on the road since I left the last excuse for a town but after a little mental arithmetic, I realise that I've covered about eighty miles since then with another sixty or seventy before l reach the next one.

It's way too far to walk.

I pull my map out of the door pocket and try to work out where I am. It doesn't really matter though because there is literally nothing marked on the map between the two towns at either end of the stretch of road I am on. I roll my eyes before balling up the map and throwing hard across the car to smack into the passenger side window. I climb out of the car again and spend a little time staring hard along the road in both directions. The silence is thick and there's nothing to hint that a car might be coming from either direction.

There's only one thing I can do. Sunbathe!

It's only just turned three o'clock in the afternoon, the sun is still high in the sky and there are absolutely no clouds anywhere to be seen. So I lay out a towel or two, dig out my sunscreen and settle down to top up my tan. For a moment I actually consider slipping out of my shorts and replacing my underwear with a bikini, but I don't know what kind of person is going to come to my aid and I don't want to end up standing in front of some pervert dressed like that.

* * *

It's about an hour and a half before the silence is broken. I've reapplied my sunscreen twice and turned over a couple of times to even out my tan and was just considering getting something to eat when I finally hear the distant sound of a large diesel engine. I'm on my feet immediately, hauling on my shirt as I look around to locate the source of the sound.

There's a small plume of dust in the direction that I've come from and by the time the truck comes into view, I'm standing in the middle of the road waving my hands above my head. The last thing I want is the driver to blow past me thinking I've just stopped to enjoy the sun. But the truck slows, pulls over to the shoulder and stops some distance behind my car. It's a tow truck, a kind of old one but it looks like it's in good condition for a working vehicle and writing on front advertises a recovery and repair service.

Still I can't see past the glare of the sun reflected on the windscreen and I'm suddenly a little nervous as the driver's door swings open. The truck shifts slightly and a foot appears below the open door. Another foot appears a moment later, reaching down for the lower step, and then two legs, two very shapely female legs, slide into view as their owner climbs down to stand on the tarmac.

I don't even realise I'm staring, opened mouthed, until a melodic giggle reaches my ears.

I drag my eyes up the length of the toned body now standing before me, towards the source of the giggle. She's wearing cut-off shorts that are even smaller than my own and a tight singlet top that moulds to her body and hides pretty much nothing, including her washboard abs and total lack of a bra. When my eyes finally reach her face I'm met with stunning blue eyes looking back at me and an expression that says she knows exactly what I've just been doing. And then her own eyes dip down and I swear I can actually feel them slide over my skin as she, very slowly, looks me up and down. My cheeks are burning by the time she me meets my gaze again and then she very deliberately licks her lips.

"Hi! My name's Brittany S Pierce." She takes the few steps that separate us and sticks out her hand. "My Dad owns Pierce's Recovery."

It's the name of the recovery company that's painted on the front of truck she's just climbed out of, which is only logical I guess. She's looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I realises she's still holding her hand out.

"Santana." I croak, then clear my throat and try again, "Santana Lopez."

I take her hand and it feels like a mild electric shock shoots up my arm and I gasp a little in surprise, but her hand has closed around my own and she's shaking it enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you Santana Santana Lopez" she says with a smirk then her eyes drift to the car behind me. "Need some help with your car?"

I managed to pull myself together and turn to follow her gaze, she still hasn't let go of my hand. "I had a blowout at speed. I've got a spare, but there's no jack so I can't change the wheel."

She walks over to take a look, in the process finally releasing my hand, and shakes her head at the sight. "That's more of a disintegration than a blowout. You're lucky you didn't roll it and kill yourself. You should really take more care of your vehicle Santana."

"It's a rental." I explain as I unconsciously rub my now cold hand.

"Ah." Brittany says with a knowing nod as if that explained everything. "Well, I've got a jack in my truck so don't worry. We'll soon get you on your way again, but you should probably get another car so they can repair the bodywork on this one." She turns to walk back to her truck and smiles at me in passing, "I hope you paid for the extra insurance."

"Yeah" I nod absently but I'm too busy enjoying the view of Brittany's retreating form for what she's saying to really register.

She walks over to her truck and bends over to open some sort of equipment cabinet that's mounted low on the side and I think I might have let out a little moan at the sight. Brittany might be a stunner from the front, but she has an amazing ass to go with it and I've always appreciated a nice ass. She catches me checking her out when she suddenly stands and turns, a heavy metal jack in one hand, but she doesn't say anything only giving me a slow wink as she passes me once more.

My face heats up once more and I realise I've been behaving like some hormonal teenage boy. It doesn't seem to be bothering her, I'm guessing she gets plenty of attention looking like she does, but it isn't exactly professional. So I pull myself together and join her beside the car to see if I can help.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Nope, all good." She says quite happily, "I've done this more times than I can count." She glances up at me and smiles before returning her attention to the jack. "But you can keep me company. Tell me about yourself."

She's already got the jack positioned in the proper place under the car and the long handle attached and as I watch she starts slowly pumping the handle up and down. It's a form of exquisite agony watching her muscles flex and contract under her smooth skin, a thin sheen of sweat starting to appear as she works in the hot sun. I'm not sure how long I just stare at her but then she giggles again.

"Are you staring again?" she asks.

I flush red again and drag my eyes away from her body, "Sorry."

"It's okay" she says actually sounding like she means it, "I get a lot of that."

"I can see why." I blurt and then I want to kick myself.

"I'm hot, I know." Surprisingly she doesn't sound conceited when she says it, it's like she's just stating a fact. "I don't mind if you look. I've been sneaking glances too." She turns to meet my gaze before her eyes very slowly drop down. "Nice abs."

I suddenly realise that while I put on my shirt I never actually bothered to button it up and it's hanging open putting said abs on display. Right now I don't know whether to close the shirt over me or rip it off so she can get a better view. I opt for leaving it as it is.

"Err, thanks." I say.

She gets the car jacked up and slips a locking pin into position on the jack before she picks up the tire iron and makes a start on the wheel nuts.

"I've got a pneumatic wrench in the truck" she states causally as she starts to take the strain, "But this'll give you a better show."

Now that she has pretty much been given permission she can't take her eyes off the blonde kneeling before her. Brittany's right, straining against the long tire iron to loosen the wheel nuts puts on an amazing show and Santana's eyes soak in every detail. She doesn't even realise Brittany has spoken again until the girl pauses and looks up at her, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were gay, but I think I have my answer given that you're drooling a little." Brittany teases with a smirk.

Santana wipes her mouth but there's actually no drool present and she shoot Brittany a glare. The blonde just laughs and returns her attention to the wheel.

"I guess it has been a while." She observes. "No current girl friend or is she just holding out on you?"

"No current girlfriend." Santana confirms, "Not for a while."

"Good" Brittany says.

"Good?"

Brittany doesn't reply, she just smiles at Santana before pulling the wheel off the hub and letting it drop to the floor. She reaches for the spare but pauses after she glances back into the wheel well. She produces a small object from a pocket which turns out to be a tiny torch and shines it onto whatever she's looking at. Santana shuffles round to see if she can work out what Brittany is looking at, but a blonde head of hair is in the way.

Brittany sits back after a moment and sighs, "Well, this isn't going anywhere any time soon."

"Why?"

"The suspension is damaged." Brittany directs Santana's attention with the torch beam, "See that bent piece there? Well, it shouldn't be bent, it should be perfectly straight. I guess a chunk of rubber hit it hard. It's holding now but hit even a small bump at speed and it'll make your blowout look like a picnic."

"You can't fix it?"

"I don't have the parts on the truck and it'll take a workshop to actually fit it anyway." Brittany shakes her head, "My Dad will need to come out and tow it."

"You can't tow it?" Santana asks. The blonde is driving a tow truck after all.

But Brittany shakes her head again, "It's not safe to tow like this. It'll need the flat bed."

"Oh."

Brittany fits the spare wheel anyway, they can't leave it on the jack and there will need to be a wheel on there anyway so her Dad can pull it on to the flat bed. The replaced wheel goes in the trunk with the tire iron and Brittany heads towards her truck.

"I'll radio home and see how long it'll take my Dad to get out here." She calls over her shoulder.

There are a couple of long antenna attached to the roof of the truck which I presume is some sort of citizen band radio. It sort of makes sense to have something like that out here in the middle of nowhere where modern cell technology hasn't quite made it yet. I watch as Brittany talks into a handset and listens for the response. They go back and forth a few times with Brittany nodding along as she listens, then the blonde puts down the handset and climbs down from the cab.

"Good news, bad news and good news." She says as bounces towards me.

"Okay…?"

"The good news is, my Dad can pick up the car and probably even fix it. And because it's a rental, they bill will go to the company that rented it to you He's even willing to give you a written statement that the tire had to be defective before it blew and that the resulting damage wasn't your fault."

"Well that's great." I can't help but mirror the blazing smile being she directs at me, but then I remember there's more. "So, what's the bad news?"

"One of the guys have taken the flat bed to the city to pick up a car. They aren't expecting him back until mid-morning tomorrow."

"Oh. So what now?"

"Well that's the other good news. You get to come home with me!"

"What?"

I'm not entirely sure I just heard what I thought I heard but then she repeats it and yes, I did hear her correctly. She's wearing that smirk I saw earlier too and she's already loading my bags into her truck.

"You mean back to town right?" I ask after a moment as I move to grab one of my bags.

"Nope." She shakes her head, "Well, yes and no. Obviously we'll be going to town because that's where I live, but there's no hotel or anything there so you'll have to stay with me."

"Oh" I say as she loads the last of my stuff into her truck, "Is that okay? I don't want to put you out or anything."

"It's nothing. We put people up all the time."

This surprises me, "You invite a lot of strangers home?"

Brittany opens the passenger door and gestures for me to climb up. My foot almost slips off the step when her hand lands on my ass to give me a little push up into the cab. I hear her musical giggle again as the door swings closed. A moment later the driver side door opens and the blonde swings herself into the cab.

"We have a room above the garage for situations like this, but you can stay with me tonight. The garage is kind of scary when you're there alone at night and anyway, I think we'll both appreciate the company." She shoots a shy smile my way, "Plus you can have a shower at my place, there isn't one at the office."

"Are you saying I smell?" I demand, not exactly sure if I'm kidding or not, I have been out in the sun for the last few hours.

But Brittany gives me that smirk again, "Maybe I just want you out of those clothes."

She pulls away from the shoulder apparently oblivious to the fact I'm staring at her with my mouth literally hanging open. My heart suddenly feels like it's about to thump its way out of my chest and there are enough butterflies in my stomach to fill a football stadium. My eyes are drawn down to her legs as they flex in the well-practiced movements required to change gear, she gave me permission to look after all.

I appreciate a few more gear changes and then we seem to reach a steady cruising speed so I allow my eyes to travel up her body. Her tiny white shorts cling to her hips but I can still see the top of the V of her lower abdominal muscles. Her stomach is annoyingly flat, I know even mine isn't that good and I really work at it, and her abs are so well defined that I wish I could run my tongue over them. She leans over to switch on the radio and for a moment I get a clear view of two small but perfectly formed breasts, complete with hardened nipples tenting the thin fabric that covers them.

I may have moaned a little.

But the radio kills the mood a little because I quickly recognise the poor excuse for entertainment that is the local radio station. I groan and roll my eyes but Brittany giggles.

"It isn't that bad."

"It is that bad Britt. No in fact it's worse, it's absolutely terrible." I complain, "Isn't there anything else we can listen to?"

"Trust me, the alternatives are worse." Brittany says as she leans over to flip off the radio again. "So let's play truth or truth."

"Truth or truth?" I ask, a little confused.

"It's like truth or dare but without the dare." Brittany explains.

I nod slowly, "Okay, that could be… interesting."

"I'll ask first." Brittany says as she actually bounces in her seat, "What was your last girlfriend like?"

She couldn't have started with a worse question if she had tried but something has me telling her the truth, "Her name was Quinn. She was tall, thin, blonde and a bit of a bitch to be honest. I think we always worked better as friends than anything else, plus she ended up falling in love with my best friend Rachel, so…" I force myself to stop when I realise I'm rambling, "What about you?"

"Sam." Brittany says with a smile, "He was tall, blonde and athletic. He used to be the quarterback in high school so, you know, stamina." The blonde smiles at the memory and my heart sinks a little. "He had these huge lips which were amazing when he went down on me. And his cock was pretty big to, so you know, benefits…"

"Are you still with him?" I ask trying to get the image of her writhing under a blonde boy out of my head.

If she notices we've skipped her question she doesn't comment, just shaking her head to answer my question. "He left a year ago. Got a job out of state or something. He asked me to go with him but that would have meant leaving my family and everyone I know again. What was the sex like with Quinn?"

It takes me a moment to select the appropriate word. "Passionate." Brittany throws me a questioning look and I expand, "Sometimes we wouldn't stop until one of us had blacked out. So you like boys then?"

"I like who I like." Brittany says simply, "Gender doesn't matter to me. Why are you driving through my town?"

Hope flares in my chest at her answer and before I realise what's going on, we've switch from question-answer to a normal discussion. I tell her about growing up New York, my friends and my work. She tells me about living in small town USA, her time studying at MIT and her return home to work for her father and be surrounded by family.

"Why come back here after MIT?" I asked, "You must have your choice of postgraduate programs."

She nods but her expression is sad. "My family is here." She says simply, "And my friends. I didn't have anyone there, just people that wanted to wire me up to machines and ask me questions. No one actually cared about me." She barks a laugh, "You know I've got a degree in advanced mathematics? I never took a single formal exam for that, just spent the best part of three years plugged in to their computers and solving whatever problem they gave me." She's quiet for a moment and then sighs, "I'm happy here."

"So you wouldn't ever leave here again?" I ask casually.

Brittany shrugs, "Maybe. For the right reason I might, for the right person…"

* * *

Her home turns out to be quite modest, a two story standing on its own land on the edge of town and with a lawn surrounded, of all things, by a white picket fence. There's a driveway large enough to allow Brittany to park the tow truck next to the large black Jeep Wrangler that is already parked there. It's obviously not the most expensive house in the town but it is obviously well looked after and even from the outside it screams 'home!'

We make the multiple trips it takes to drag all my stuff inside at Brittany's instance and leave it all piled at the bottom of the stairs. Britany bounces down the hallway towards what I'm assuming is the kitchen and after a moment's hesitation I follow her.

"I'm going to make some dinner." She calls over her shoulder, "Do you have any preference?"

"No, I'm fine with whatever you are having."

"Pizza then" she declares with her head already stuck in the freezer, "Is pepperoni okay?"

I cringe a little at the thought of all those carbs but I smile and nod when Britany pulls herself out of the freezer and looks my way.

"This will take a while. Do you want a shower while we wait?"

I glance down at myself, suddenly aware of the days sweat and grime covering my skin. I agree and Brittany shows me up the stairs to the bathroom, stopping at a closet in the hallway to pull out a massive fluffy towel. She tells me I can use any of her toiletries before the closes the bathroom door and I don't hesitate before stripping off my clothes and stepping under the stream of hot water. The shower is set to some sort of massage setting and it feels so good that I can't help but just stand there and let the water pound against my muscles.

When I finally climb out of the shower I'm surprised that my clothes are no longer on the bathroom floor where I had discarded them. I hadn't heard Brittany sneak in when I was in the shower and for a moment I let my mind wander to what might have happened if she had decided to join me under the water. But instead she's left me a deep red silk robe hanging on the back of the door and a pair of slippers on the floor.

I only hesitate for a moment before I step into the slippers and slip on the robe, shuddering slightly as the cool smooth silk slides over my skin. The robe only falls to mid-thigh, which would make it even shorter on Brittany, and as I wrap it around me the neckline dips low between my breasts. I thought that I would dig some shorts and a top out of my luggage but when I get to the bottom of the stairs I find my cases are gone.

I find Brittany still in the kitchen dancing to the radio with her back to me.

"Hi"

She jumps and spins around when I speak and her eyes go wide when she sees me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I offer.

She just shakes her head, her eyes never leaving me.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing your robe but you did take my clothes."

She nods absently again and then seems to pull herself together. "I put them in the wash, they looked a little sweaty." She says pointing to a door that I assume leads to her utility room.

"I was going to get some clothes out of my luggage but…"

"I took them up to my bedroom." Brittany interrupts, "It's the door with the flowers painted on it if you're uncomfortable in just that."

I shake my head, as long as she hasn't burned my clothes or anything then I'm good. Besides she can barely keep her eyes off of me right now. And then a thought occurs…

"Your bedroom?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Her skin flushes as she looks away. "I have a guest bedroom but there isn't a bed in it," she explains, "I've never needed one. So l thought you could take my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa."

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed Brit, I'll take the couch."

Brittany shakes her head emphatically, "No, its fine for sitting on but it's not very nice to sleep on. I can't let you do that."

"Then I can't her you sleep on it either!"

Brittany seems to understand because she doesn't object and we just stand there looking at each other for a while. Then Brittany's cheeks turn bright pink again and she glances away before she speaks.

"I guess…" she says a little tentatively, "We could share. I mean my bed is pretty big so there would be plenty of room."

I feel my own face warm at the suggestion but I nod in agreement anyway. Brittany actually bounces on her toes a couple of times and claps.

"It'll be like a sleepover! I haven't had one of those since junior high." She states enthusiastically.

I kind of hope it won't be like the sleepovers she had in junior high but her enthusiasm is so infectious that I can't help but smile and nod.

"I'm going to take a shower" Brittany says suddenly, "The pizza will be done in twenty minutes and I should be back before then but can you keep an eye on it? Help yourself to drinks and snacks!"

She doesn't wait for an answer before she has swept out of the room leaving me to stare after her. I cross to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water and selecting a couple of pieces of fruit from a bowl on the counter next to it before I bend over to check out the pizza cooking in the oven. The glass in the door isn't exactly clear but the pizza inside looks massive and I wonder for a minute if Brittany is expecting any guests to join us tonight.

I'm sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, munching on a banana and reading a newspaper I had found on one of the worktops when Brittany returned from her shower. Her hair had been up in a high ponytail since I first met her but now it hung loose past her shoulders and was still slightly damp from her shower. She was wearing a light blue robe similar to my own, but instead of it being wrapped around her like mine was, it hangs open giving me a clear view of her matching blue lace panties and naked breasts.

"Britt!"

The word comes out a little strangled, which isn't really much of a surprise, and Brittany actually looks surprised for a split second, as if she's forgotten that I'm there. She glances down at her open robe then back up at me and shrugs before continuing across the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"Um, shouldn't you…"

I wave my hands around in a way that I hope suggests to Brittany that she should wrap her robe around her but she just glances down at herself again and shrugs.

"You've seen it now anyway, so what's the point?"

"Um…" I really have no answer for that.

"Pizza's done!" Brittany declares suddenly, just a moment before the cooker dings.

She hauls the pizza out and slides it onto a huge plate before cutting it into slices with a pizza cutter she produces with a flourish from a drawer. A couple of standard sized plates are produced followed by various drinks and dips.

"Do you want to watch a movie while we eat?" Brittany asks.

"Sure, what have you got?"

* * *

"I have eaten far too much." Brittany moans.

She's lying on the sofa with her head on my lap and her feet hanging over the far arm rest. Her robe is still undone and lies pretty much forgotten beneath her and my right hand rests on her bare stomach where she had pulled it to earlier on. I rub the soft skin gently in an effort to sooth her discomfort even as I discard my own last slice of pizza, I've already eaten too much as well and Brittany worked her way through all of her slices with surprising speed. She moans again and I'm not sure if it's from the discomfort or from my touch, but then she opens her mouth and lets rip with a huge belch that I know some of my male co-workers would be impressed by. I can't help but giggle.

"Oh, that feels so much better." Brittany says.

Her attention returns to the television. The movie finished a little while ago and we've switched to a channel that seems to be showing back to back children's cartoons. I haven't really been paying attention to the television. I let my head rest against the back of the sofa and close my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that the swell of Brittany's exposed breasts are so close to my right hand. It's almost as if she's teasing me, intentionally or otherwise, and it takes great restraint for me not to slide my hand up over her abs and cup one of those perfect globes.

I don't know if my movements somehow give away my desire, but a moment later Brittany laces the fingers of one hand through my own and sighs contentedly. Her thumb strokes mine and every time she laughs at something on the television, I can feel her body shake against our hands. After a while my hand goes cold and the weight of Brittany's head disappears from my lap. I crack open my eyes to see her drinking from her mug before she places it back down on the coffee table and returns to her previous position.

It's only when I see her hands link and rest on her stomach that I realise that my own hand has moved. My fingers are cupping her breast and I'm slowly stroking her nipple with my thumb. Her chest shudders as a moan, this time of pleasure, escapes her lips and my hand freezes of its own accord.

"Don't stop." Brittany barely breathes.

When I glance down her eyes are shut but her back is arched a little, pressing her breast against my hand. I move my thumb again, stroking her already hard nipple and she sighs in pleasure. Now that I know she welcomes my touch, I feel a lot more confident. My fingers press against her the smooth flesh before sliding up over the curve of her breast to find her nipple. She shudders and gasps when I gently pinch the protuberance. My eyes are drawn down the length of her body, drawn to the gap between her legs and for a moment I seriously wonder what she would do if I were to slide my hand between them.

"Santana?"

My eyes flick back up to her face to find she's watching me with a smirk. She knows exactly where I've been looking and while she might not know exactly what I've been thinking, I know she probably has a pretty good idea.

"Hmmm?"

"When we go to bed tonight…" She glances away and wets her lips before she looks back up at me, "Will you make love to me?"

"If that's what you want." I assure her.

"It is."

"Okay then" I agree, "So… when do you want to go to bed?"

"Right now."

* * *

We are up the stairs before I can really process what's happening. Brittany bounded up from her position on the sofa, reached back to grab my hand and pulled me along with her as she almost sprinted up the stairs. She drags me through the door with flowers painted on it, across the large room that I assume is her bedroom and pulls me down on top of her as she falls backwards onto the huge bed that has its head against the wall opposite the door.

I'm still gasping for breath as her hands hook together behind my neck and she pulls me down until our lips meet. After all the passion of the dash up the stairs, the kiss is slow and gentle and just a little tentative and when we break apart she blinks up at me apprehensively. She looks so innocent lying below me that I can't help but smile down at her but that innocence evaporates as her hands slide under my robe.

At some point, I'm not sure when, she's managed to untie the belt around my waist. Or maybe it came undone on its own. But either way it allows her to slide her hands against my skin and push the silk clear of my body leaving me naked on top of her. I dip my head again and this time there is nothing slow or tentative about the kiss. Her hands explore my body even as her tongue swipes across my lips and I open my mouth into the kiss without hesitation.

Arousal shoots through me when her hands find my ass and she squeezes at the exact same moment her tongue slides into my mouth. I had often scoffed at friends who told me about the whole fireworks behind the eyelids thing but in this moment Brittany makes me a believer, it's like multiple full fireworks displays are going off at the same moment in my head. I'm so lost in the sensation that I totally miss the moment when she flips me onto my back and settles her body on top of mine. She pushes herself up to straddle me for a moment as she pulls off her robe and tosses it aside and then she's standing precariously on the bed, sliding her panties down her legs and kicking them off too.

I stare up in awe at her perfectly sculpted and now totally naked body towering over me and then she does something I'd never expect, she jumps. She bounces up and down on the bed giggling happily and after the initial shock I can't help but laugh with her. She bounces a few more times before she lands on her knees, one on either side of me, then leans forward to press her hands into the pillow on either side of my head.

"Sorry" she says, her cheeks flushing a little, "I got a little carried away."

"Apparently."

I reach up to pull her down into another kiss, long and languid this time, and she slowly settles her body down until she's laying completely on top of me. For the first time there is absolutely nothing between our naked bodies. Everywhere we touch tingles, the slightest brush of her skin against mine sending little bursts of pleasure directly to my core. It's my hands that roam now, slowly sliding over soft skin and rounded curves and I take note of each point that causes her to twitch, giggle or moan into my mouth.

I'll make good use of them later.

When my hands finally slide down onto her amazing ass I can't help but squeeze and I'm rewarded with her hips bucking against mine and her biting down on my lower lip which she had just trapped between her teeth. I taste blood and Brittany pulls away, a frown marring her beautiful features and just a hint of red on her lip. She opens her mouth but I cut off any apology she was going to make by sliding my thigh between her legs. She moans loudly, her head thrown back and apology forgotten as her hips rock, grinding her sex against me before her head comes down again, her lips finding mine in a hungry kiss.

I completely lose track of the time. I honesty have no idea how long we remained like that, grinding against each other's soaked thighs with mouth devouring mouth. The moment is only broken when Brittany deftly slides a hand between our bodies and touches me in a way that makes my back arch and leaves me gasping for breath. Her fingers are quick and confident, she certainly knows her way around the female anatomy because the next time she presses against me, my eyes roll up into my head and I come very close to blacking out right then and there.

When I regain the ability to focus she's smirking down at me like she knows exactly the effect she's having on me and I have to admit, she probably does. She plays me like an expert plays their musical instrument, slowing just as I'm about to explode before building me up to the brink once more. It's both totally frustrating and a real turn on. I'm not usually that vocal and normally I'd be mortified by the sounds that Brittany is coaxing out of me, but right now I can't bring myself to care, I don't actually have the processing power because all that fills my mind right at this moment is the need to have Brittany inside me and that's the one thing she hasn't done yet.

"Britt… Please…" I somehow manage to gasp.

Fingers plunge into me without a moment's hesitation and she has me so on edge that that is all it takes. I scream loud enough to temporarily deafen both of us and every muscle in my body seems to be on fire, shaking and quivering as the most intense orgasm of my life flows through me. Somehow I can still feel her fingers moving inside me, still feel her lips as they press against my jaw and her teeth as she nips at my neck and each movement just pushes me to new heights of pleasure.

Eventually my body relaxes and I lay there in a puddle of my own sweat and juices, Brittany's warm body still pressing me into the mattress. My limbs feel like jello and I'm panting for breath but Brittany is still inside me and still kissing me and the only sound my tortured throat can make when she pulls out of me is a tiny whimper. She's smirking as she sucks her fingers into her mouth and I almost die right then and there.

She slides off of me, pulls the covers over us and cuddles into my side. "Sleep" is all she says.

"But…" I croak.

"Sleep" She cuts me off, "You need to recover and it's still early. I'll wake you in a couple of hours and then I'm all yours."

With that promise I allow the darkness claim me.

* * *

I wake for the final time that day close to lunch time. Brittany had kept her promise and woken me a few hours later and I had finally laid claim to her, so much so she actually blacked out for a few moments. We spent the rest of the night alternatively napping and making love until we finally cuddled up in the early hours and surrendered ourselves to real, deep sleep.

We're still tangled together, legs entwined, hips bumping together and arms wrapped around each other. Our head's share the same pillow and when I eventually open my eyes, I find her deep blue eyes gazing back at me. I smile and wet me lips and her eyes dart in the direction of my mouth for a moment before her own tongue pokes out.

"Come to the city with me!"

I don't know where the words come from but as soon as I say them I know it's exactly what I want. Brittany's eyes go wide and her lips form a little surprise o shape and I'm trying to explain myself before she gets the wrong idea.

"Come visit with me I mean, I don't expect you to just pick up and leave after we've only known each other for just one day but…" I pause and take a breath. Brittany's looking at me expectantly and I try to get my thoughts in order. "I have to go back today, assuming your Dad can fix my car. I've got obligations I can't get out of. But I'd like to spend time with you, get to know you more and maybe…" I trail off, not sure how to express myself without making it sound way too fast. "I could show you the city! Take you to a few parties and we could see the sights. And…"

I don't really know where I'm going with my rambling but Brittany stops me by pressing one finger to my lips.

"Okay" she says with a smile, "I'll go to the city with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She leans forward and presses her lips against mine in a chaste kiss. Then she bounds out of bed and I wonder where she got the energy from after the previous night.

"Where are you going?" I call after her, already pouting just a little at the sudden coolness next to me.

"I need to pack!"


End file.
